dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of Super 17
Summary Gohanks punches Super 17 in the face, but has absolutely no effect on him as he thrown away. Majuub arrives and fires a barrage ki blasts at him, but fails to damage him as Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 2 along with Goten and they attack together, but still no effect. Super 17 attacks all four of them before returning to the centre of the crater; each of them a thrown to ground from the assault as Gohanks attempt to use Instant Transmission, but Super 17 counters him with a ki blast. He tries to use Instant Transmission, but Super 17 reveals that he can pinpoint his reentry through vibrations in the atmosphere before blast him again at point blank range. Gohanks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to fight Super 17. Super 17 uses his Flash Bomber on Gohanks, but he deflects each blast before attempting to use his Burning Kamehameha after failing to land a blow with his Explosive Fire Cutter, but his fusion becomes undone before he can fire it. Gohan and Trunks are knocked down as Hanna arrives. Trunks reveals to Gohan that he repaired her while Goku was fighting Baby as Dr. Myuu expresses his anger. He reveals how he learned of Android 17 and reveals a little robot similar to Dr. Gero's version and used it to collect data after they were captured on M-2. Hanna begins the fight with Ultra Magma Particle Cannon, but Super 17 manages to dodge it and send a small ki blast towards her; knocking her down. Hanna makes her absorption with her replacement model permanent before being knocked down with ease by Super 17 and knocked away with a single kick. Giru arrives to assist, but he is hit by a ki blast from Super 17 before he turns his attention to Hanna. Super 17 uses his Photon Blaster on her, but she dodges it as it hits the Lookout to and completely obliterates it. He uses Endless Destruction, but fails to hit her as Hanna dodges it. Gohan returns to King Kai and asks Goku to take over until his plan comes to fruition. Goku puts on his gi and prepares to the go back to Earth, but transforms into Super Saiyan 4 before heading back to Earth. Super 17 continues his bout with Hanna and overpowers her with each attack. Despite her attempts; she is unable to land a blow on him is knocked down with ease as he uses his Flash Bomber to knock each of them down once again. Super 17 fires his Photon Blitz at Hanna vaporising her and destroying the area as Goku arrives. Goku uses his Crimson God Strike and barely injures Super 17 as he proceeds to assault the villain. He continues to pummel him until Super 17 grabs his wrist and punches him in the gut. Goten powers up and tries to join the fight, but Super 17 ignores him as he continues to pummel Goku before being hit with his Kamehameha X10. Super 17 absorbs the energy wave and his powers increases tenfold; Trunks gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean asks him to fuse with Goku. He initally refuses when he says he can't go Super Saiyan 4, but Trunks speculates that it may now matter. Trunks gives him a Potara Earring and encourages him until he agrees after learning that the fusion is only an hour long. Vegeta flies over to Goku as he is knocked away and places the Potara Earring on Goku resulting in their fusion. Battles *Gohanks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 *Hanna vs. Super 17 *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 Category:Fanga